The Ultimate Fan
by aitarma
Summary: In a world where there is only one big movie that dominates de sci-fi fandom, one fan will try to fulfill his destiny completing all the autographs of their main characters and becoming the ultimate fan.


\- The Doctor never told you what happened to you father – said Lord Vadermort to Harrakin that was lying unarmed in front of him crawling back on the floor in a desperate attempt to escape his fate

\- He told me enough - stammered Harrakin - he told me _you_ killed him

\- No ... _I_ am your father!

\- No… no! - screamed Harrakin in horror – That´s not true! That´s impossible!

\- Search your feelings, you know it' to be true - Vadermort said as he extended his hand to his son - join me and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son!

\- NOOOOOO! – screamed Harrakin – I´ll never join you!

\- If you are not with me, then you are my enemy – replied Vadermort as he ignited his lightsaber and cut Harrakin´s wrist making his hand fly through the air

\- AAARRRRGGHHHHH! - shouted Harrakin in pain

Lord Vadermort approached to the sliced hand and pulled the ring lying on one of his fingers while Harrakin was still moaning on the ground. He rised it up slowly muttering: "finally ... the Ring of Courage is mine ... my preciooouuusssssss!". Vadermort placed the ring on his finger, next to the Ring of Wisdom and the Ring of Power that were already in his robotic hand.

\- Now the power of the Triforce is mine! The infinity of space and time in my hand!

Princess Zeia approached to Harrakin and dragged him toward the ship. Lord Vadermort pointed his hand to her daughter, and fired her a beam. Zeia remained frozen in front of her inevitable end, when figure got in the way. Haragorn Solo, the pilot who helped them search the Ring of Valor, received the beam in the chest being instantly petrified. Grawr, his furry co-pilot issued a roar of rage and pain at seeing his friend fell heavily to the ground. "NOOOOOO!", shouted Princess Zeia releasing Harrakin to run to where her lover laid, but a new ray of Vadermort maked her go back, returning to Harrakin and dragging him into the blue phone box shaped ship. Once inside, the Princess activated the space-time mechanisms making the phone box disappear behind its characteristic sound.

\- They will not escape for long! – exclaimed Lord Vadermort, raising his fist and gleaming the three rings - for now I possess the power of the Triforce, there is nothing that can escape my sight. At any time and place I will find them!

A black circle closed the screen just before the credits appeared: Written and directed by Lucas Martin.

\- Is that all? - asked Jeni between frustration and confusion

\- Is it not the best movie you have ever seen? - Ralph exclaimed excited

\- Yes ... but ... how does it end?! I want to see what happens next!

\- We all want to see what happens next, but the writer takes all the time in the world to write each script, the last movie was released seven years ago!

\- How can you live seven years without knowing what happens? This sucks! - Jeni said crossing her arms in frustration

\- Why are you complaining? You love the movie The Snow Queen and you know there will never be a sequel

\- But at least that movie has an ending ... - muttered Jeni

\- I have some good news that will cheer you up, look – said Ralph extending the newspaper to his girlfriend - this is the main reason that I showed you today the saga I love the most in my life

\- The newspaper headline announced the release of the long awaited sequel at the end of the year showing a picture of the main characters of the saga waving to the crowd on a red carpet.

\- I cannot wait until December to see it, it´s like half a year away! – Jeni insisted

\- You know I'm fan of the Galactic Wars since I was 8 years old, if you're my girlfriend sooner or later you had to see it

\- You could have waited a week prior to the premiere - replied Jeni

\- No, this could not wait any longer, because the announcement of the premiere has precipitated my plans

\- What plans? - asked Jeni intrigued

\- Follow me - said Ralph - you're about to go where no other woman has gone before.


End file.
